landofshinobifandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuki Shiranui
Kazuki Shiranui (一樹不知火, Shiranui Kazuki) is a Genin of Iwagakure and a former Tsuchikage Background Kazuki Shiranui was born in Konohagakure , with no family, etc, and served under the kage xXBLAD3Xx. There in Konohagakure was where he met his sensei yoyo9952, who would train him to become one of the best in the village. Then he rose to the rank of ANBU, serving loyally under xXBLAD3Xx, and finishing missions with fellow ANBU yoyo9952. As Konohagakure began to fail as a village, Kazuki left the village, saying farewell to everyone, including his sensei, and he began his search for the perfect village. As he searched for villages, roaming the realms, Kazuki was introduced to a world of mystery as he was faced with many hunters and rogue ninjas who would randomly ambush people. After a few years of searching he was introduced to Iwagakure . His friend, Delta was the First Tsuchikage there, and he openly invited Kazuki into the village. After climbing up the ranks in Iwagakure , he finally reached the most prestigous rank in the village. He was part of the Tsuchikages Platoon , formally known as the Four Guardians. There he would protect Lord First Tsuchikage from harm and serve under him loyally. However Delta then stepped down from his role and handed the reins to Romul, the creator of Naruto: Land of Shinobi. Kazuki continued his role as a Guardian and the other three guardians who served with Kazuki planned a coup d' etat and left the group as traitors. Leaving Kazuki to be the sole guardian and protector of Romul/Tenzō. There began Kazuki's close friendship with Tenzō. Tenzō then announced the rank of Four Guardians would be removed, and by doing so, Tenzō promoted Kazuki to a Council member. As Kazuki continued to serve Iwagakure , Tenzō stepped down from the role as Second Tsuchikage and handed it over to the Third (and current) Tsuchikage , Hikaru Senju (lol griff give me some history when you were kage pls) Hikaru then stepped down from his role as Tsuchikage , and the council members ( Romul, etc.) voted Kazuki as the new Tsuchikage, the Lord Fourth Tsuchikage . Kazuki was very young as a Kage, at the age of 20, and even though he had his intelligent traits, he was no leader, and as such, failed as a Tsuchikage . Although he managed to make the group like a family. But as he was unsuccessful, that than lead to Kazuki leaving his Kage role, ultimately leading to Hikaru being brought back as a Kage. This made Kazuki annoying at his stupidity as Tsuchikage , and he slowly detoriated in his strength and knowledge, despite his young age. However, some of his old friends tried to bribe him into Akatsuki , knowing he would reignite his strength in Akatsuki , and ultimately Kazuki accepted, coldly betraying the village he once helped. Kazuki's main role within Akatsuki is to function as a spy with other duties that were similar to those of a hunter-nin. His role mainly was being a spy and gathering intel, which was one of his specialties. gonna edit soon guys Personality Kazuki is shown to be very calm, impartial, collected, proud and casual. Kazuki is very perceptive in battle, able to deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique and react to any potential danger he is aware of. Whilst being slightly arrogant against weak oppenent's, he remains calm against any strong or stronger opponents. Appearance Kazuki has brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard flak outfit and always has his trademark senbon in his mouth. As a Kage, he wore the standard long robes. Kazuki also has hidden under his attire, a senju-infected body, which he made himself in order to gain the powerful Kekkai Genkai, Wood Release. Abilities Kazuki is a talented shinobi that has shown various skills in the many forms of shinobi combat, particularly in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Kazuki is skillful and experienced in ninjutsu. He can use Wood Release extremely proficiently and is noted to be one of the best users of it. He is also very talented in using Lava Release, an uncommon nature release. Kazuki also has skills in various different natures, such as Earth Release, the main nature of his village, Water Release, which he uses to flood oppenents in confined spaces, Fire Release which Kazuki uses to mainly burn slow opponents, Wind Release which is mainly used for short to mid-ranged offensive techniques. Kekkei Genkai Even though Kazuki is from a normal Konoha clan, he has the ability to use Wood Release, a Senju only Kekkai Genkai. He managed to get it by murduring a Senju when he was in his travels, and implanting his cells into his body (mainly his right arm) Kazuki also possesses the Lava Release kekkei genkai, which allows him to create lava and related substances that can serve multi-faceted purposes. Kekkei Touta As a previous Kage of Iwagakure, Kazuki has mastered the power of Dust Release, a nature kekkei tōta, which is an advanced version of kekkei genkai. By using three chakra natures simultaneously, this nature allows Kazuki to manipulate molecules, giving him the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level within the boundaries of the three-dimensional form. Genjutsu Kazuki has an advanced knowledge of Genjutsu. During his Akatsuki time, Kazuki utilized his Genjutsu alot since it can be used for supplementary purposes such as interrogating an individual by breaking their will. Kenjutsu Kazuki is adept in the art of Kenjutsu, possessing high skill while using his golden katana. He also uses his Ninjutsu skills to aid him when he uses Kenjutsu. TO BE CONTINUED GUYS